freshwaterfishfandomcom-20200215-history
Petsmart
PetSmart, Inc. is a retail chain operating in the United States, Canada, and Puerto Rico engaged in the sale of specialty pet supplies and services such as grooming and dog training, cat and dog boarding facilities, and daycare. PetSmart also offers a varied selection of animals for sale and adoption such as birds, fish, amphibians, reptiles, and several breeds of small animals like guinea pigs, chinchillas, gerbils, hamsters and mice. PetSmart was founded in 1986 and opened its first two stores in 1987 under the name PetFood Warehouse in the Phoenix area. In 1989, the name and logo changed from PetFood Warehouse to PETsMART. PetSmart continued to grow and in 1993 went public on the NASDAQ stock exchange listed under the symbol "PETM". In 1994, PetSmart formed PetSmart Charities, Inc., a nonprofit organization dedicated to ending euthanasia and finding homes for homeless pets. Petsmart.com made its debut in 1996. In early 2000, PetSmart remodeled most of its stores in a plan they called "Eagle" which changed many stores from a front-half storefront, back-half warehouse feel to an all-over standard retail market. In August 2005, the company announced that it was rebranding its name from PETsMART to PetSmart. This move, which de-emphasized "Mart" and emphasized "Smart", was designed to announce its evolution from a pet supply store to a solutions-oriented company.[3] As of May 2010, PetSmart operated approximately 1,160 stores and about 165 locations with PetsHotels and Doggie Day Camps. Many PetSmarts also contain Banfield Pet Hospital veterinary offices.[4] PetSmart sells fish tanks, stands, and aquarium decorations under the Top Fin name. Top Fin also makes gravel, filters, heaters and other accessories, including starter kits that include several basic components. The former PetSmart label for store brand fish supplies was Proquatics. Bird products are created under the Top Wing label, and includes most items necessary for bird husbandry, including cages, bowls, perches, and hygiene products. PetSmart also has a small animal brand named All Living Things. PetSmart has helped stray pets find homes with families. Rather than selling dogs, cats, rabbits and other larger animals in the store, PetSmart donates space to local rescue groups. Rescue groups are also provided with donations of food, litter and other supplies. Fees from adoptions are collected by the groups themselves. With each adoption, PetSmart gives the new guardians a book which provides basic care information for their new pet. As of June 11, 2012, over 5,000,000 pets have been adopted through Petsmart adoption centers. Bi-annually, PetSmart hosts an adoption weekend featuring more adoptable pets than at other times. PetSmart Charities, a nonprofit 501©(3) organization, also raises money for local adoption groups, including groups for which it does not offer in-store space. In many stores, donations are collected at the register via traditional drop boxes. Some stores also ask customers if they wish to donate a dollar at the register when they use a credit or debit card. PetSmart charities also has an annual donation drive. Proceeds from Petsmart Charities events are given to over 3,400 adoption partners. PetSmart Charities claims that of the six to eight million pets collected by rescue agencies, three to four million are euthanized simply because they do not have a loving home. PetSmart Charities Inc. is set to award the Austin Humane Society the first of three grant installments totaling $227,000 to assist in funding AHS's new Feral Cat Spay/Neuter Program.[11] PetSmart Charities is also known for its Rescue Waggin' program. The program operates specially-designed trucks that transport adoptable dogs from areas that are overpopulated to partner shelters where adoptable animals are in demand. Rescue Waggin' operates trucks in the Midwest and the Northeast regions of the United States. The program has saved more than 10,000 pets since 2004. PetSmart also operates an online Pet Parent community at Pets.com. http://www.petsmart.com